


A Midnight Makeout

by darkdemonlucifer



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdemonlucifer/pseuds/darkdemonlucifer
Summary: Night Wing the batpony assassin is on contract to take out a royal guard captain. After taking the stallion out, she discovers just how much of a stud he was and has her way with his corpse.A commission for anon(Nobody wants people to know they are into this, who knew?)My commission queue is now empty! Hint hint





	A Midnight Makeout

Night Wing snuck her way along the rooftops of Canterlot, unseen, silent as a ghost and deadly as a plague. She was an assassin, the best of the best, and she had a contract to finish and a bounty to claim. 

Her feet carried her swiftly over the rooftops while barely making a sound, nothing but sandals protecting them from the elements. Her clothing consisted of little more then a tunic and a pair of simple trousers, humble compared to the clothing that the rest of Canterlot seemed to wear. 

She had a large pair of bat wings sprouting from her back, and one might think her stupid for not using them, but if she attempted to fly into the castle, then she would almost certainly be spotted and have dozens of arrows turn her into a pin cushion. 

She really wanted to avoid that. Once she reached the final building before the castle she slowly scaled down it, looking up at the huge, pure white wall that protected the inner courtyard of the castle. Most people would give up at this point, but she was not one to back down from a challenge. 

Her slit-like eyes easily picked out the guards strolling about above, patrolling the castle in a rather lazy fashion. Moving quickly, Night Wing made it to the wall before any of the guards even had chance to suspect her. Using her wings to scale the castle wall was easy, and then she was at the hard part, needing to avoid all the guards and make it into the captains quarters. 

The bat dropped down the side of the wall, using her wings to soften the impacts and the shadows to hide her shape. The guards, not expecting anyone to invade the castle, did not even notice her following along next to the wall.

Now was the tricky part. Somehow she needed to make it up the side of the building and into the captains room without setting off any alarms or being spotted.

A sigh escaped her lips as she steeled herself, then thrust her powerful wings downward with all her might, her feet pressing against the stone to help push her up between flaps. 

Even with all her skill, she barely made it to her destination. One of her powerful hands clung onto the windowsill, her feet helping to hold her up. Popping the window open with her dagger would be easy, but she knew that doing that would set off every alarm in the castle. 

This meant that she was now hanging four stories up, in the open, and if any of the guards bothered to look up it would be over for her. Panic welled in her heart, but she quickly locked the fear away and focused on the task at hand.

Disabling the traps was pitifully easy, it was like they were barely even trying to keep the castle safe. As she worked, she peaked through the window to see what she was dealing with. The captain of the guards would not go down easy unless he was asleep. 

But his room was brightly lit with candles, and he was sat on his bed, rapidly… Rapidly touching himself to several pornographic magazines. What… Her head span, and for some reason she felt dirty for watching, which was really stupid considering what she was about to do to the poor stallion.

Her dagger went under the windowsill, easily popping it open. She opened it as little as possible, then rolled in and closed it behind her. Once again, she was stunned. The well built white unicorn tasked with leading the largest fighting force in Equestria… Was beating one out.

The assassin stared as the stallion grunted and moaned softly, clearly approaching his peak rapidly. She realized that she did not have long to kill him, and quickly put her dagger away before dashing up behind him. Before he could even react, both hands were wrapped over his mouth and nose. 

The poor powerful stallion let out a helpless cry before she suddenly jolted his head roughly to the side. His neck snapped loudly and he cried out in pain, then went limp in her hands. 

Now the mare was face to face with his still hand member. Even in his final moments, both his hands had been wrapped tightly around it, frantically trying to get off before he died. 

Of course, it had not worked to plan for him however, and now his hands were slowly going limp, slipping away from his still hard length and onto the bed.   
Job done. Over. Simple. 

She slowly lay him down against the bed, his glassy eyes staring up at the ceiling like he had simply stopped working. Of course, she should have been out the window and running away right now. 

But, she was stuck here. Staring at his muscle clad body and the thick length still sprouting from out of his pants. He was the perfect example of what a royal guard was meant to be, besides the touching himself on the job. He had clearly spent most of his life working his body to perfection. 

And then she had taken that life in a mere moment… She almost felt bad. She slowly climbed onto the bed next to him, her hands stroking down his powerful arms. His fur was surprisingly soft, and the muscle was still warm. She knew that if she had been facing him in open combat, he would have been able to choke the life from her with those powerful arms. 

The thought turned her on so much. 

“Don’t worry Captain… I’ll help take care of you.” She said out loud, leaning in and kissing his forehead deeply as one of her hands trailed down his chest, stroking over the chiselled muscle. 

She found herself cuddling into him, her soft feminine hands tracing over every inch of his cooling flesh, starting with his powerful pecks, his chiselled jawline, those muscular arms… 

She slowly moved lower and lower, hands now stroking at his six pack, then diving down suddenly to wrap around the base of his huge cock “Ohhh… I bet the captain wants help with this, doesn’t he?” She said to herself, teasingly flicking the head of his cock to make it swing back and forth like a pendulum.

“Yes… The big strong captain wants the batpony to help him relieve stress...”

Her hands trailed up his body, stroking back up every inch of the cooling flesh she was getting to know so well. She then roughly grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, starting to ease him out of it as the batpony chuckled softly, bearing him to the open air. 

Now she could properly see it, his body was even more perfect, and she found herself slowly getting moist at the thought of pinning this stud down and going to town on his body. She restrained herself however, letting out a huff to get control of herself. 

Now she leaned in and slowly licked at the side of his cheek, trailing her tongue down his powerful neck and to his chest. She slowly circled her tongue around his pecks, closing in on his surprisingly stiff nipples, which she treated to a few licks before taking one into her mouth, sucking and nibbling at it. 

She imagined the strong stallion letting out a groan beneath her and gave a dark chuckle “Oh? Does my Captain like when I do that? Does he like when I touch his sensitive nipples?”

She reached both hands down as she straddled him, twisting his nipples roughly and picturing him crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The poor assassin had never been so turned on in all her life, and she soon found herself greedily stripping away his trousers and shoes. 

This time it was not his powerful legs that caught her attention, but his feet. Whereas the rest of him had been powerfully built, his feet were strangely dainty. 

The assassin dragged herself to the foot of the bed, then begin to look at the feet of the guard captain she had killed. They were smooth, not a single wrinkle in sight, his toenails were neatly clipped and well kept, and it seemed like he had spent many hours pouring various oils and creams into his feet to keep them soft. 

She slowly stroked her hands over them, there was no fur here, just flesh that felt like silk to the touch.   
“I see somebody really likes feet.” She mocked, her hands stroking up the down the soft flesh, squeezing and kneading at it like clay. So soft… Now she found her hands once more moving up his body, this time openly groping every inch of his flesh.

His arms, pecks and six pack were all built like iron, not the slightest bit of give in them. The moment she moved up to his face however, it was like crossing a magical line. His jaw was like steel, but his flesh was so soft…

It was a shame that she had been forced to kill this poor guard, if he had not been a target she would have loved to play with him, maybe even take him as her own. 

“Daww. I can see someone really takes care of themselves… I wonder if you are ticklish...” She questioned, her hand suddenly shooting back down to his feet as her fingers dug into the soft flesh, trying desperately to draw a laugh from him.

She imagined that he would have been ticklish, and that he would have laughed loudly at her tickling, and this brought a grin to her face “Daww. You really are ticklish, aren't you?” She asked, grabbing one of his feet with her hands and sending her fingers dancing across it.

She leaned in, sniffing them softly. They even smelled divine, like lavender. Everything about this stud of a guard made her cunt dribble more. He was perfect! But… She wanted more, and she found herself wondering how they would taste…

She pressed her nose firmly to his sole, her tongue slowly extending from her mouth, dragging up the smooth surface of his foot, which tasted slightly salty from his fapping session. Of course, she needed to get out of here at some point, and she could feel her cunt starting to dribble down her legs. 

She wanted this guard inside her. She wanted to ride his length and stare down into his eyes as she climaxed all over his cock. Slowly, she dragged herself back up to his chest and lowered herself down onto it, a thick string of her juices slowly leaking from her cunt and smearing onto his chest as she let out a loud, almost needy moan, dragging her cunt back and forth along his chest to smear the juices into his fur. 

Of course, it was not enough, and her eyes soon fixed on the thick form of his length, almost dilating as she imagined taking the length into her cunt, letting it fill her as she howled in bliss. 

Could she really do this? With a frown she realized that at some point she had already stripped her clothes off… She did not remember when… But then again it did not really matter. She already knew that she did not stand a chance, and that no matter what she would have ended up taking his cock. 

Slowly, the bat dragged herself over to the huge shape of his member, staring at the large black cock that seemed so out of place, contrasting darkly with his pure white fur. It was like a pillar of pure obsidian, standing proudly and sprouting out from between his legs like it had been, and always would be there. 

Slowly, she moved her cunt to the head of his length, pressing down against it softly. Despite the fact she was soaked, it was still going to be difficult to take his length. 

She pressed down gently, gasping as her virgin snatch refused to budge for the mountain of flesh. This was going to be painful, even if she did take it slow, and somehow that only served to turn her on even more, feminine juices flowing down his length in thick streams. 

Fucking hell. Why was she doing this? Why did she need to take his cock so bad? She did not know, and honestly she did not care. She took a few deep gulps of air to try and relax herself as much as possible, then pushed down hard. 

Pain flooded into her, and she cried out, her vision turning white for the briefest of moments. When she recovered, she was panting softly, but the first inch was in her snatch.

She groaned softly, then begin to force herself deeper down on the thick shaft. It spread her painfully wide. She cried out in pleasure and her hands gripped tightly to the bed.

Her cunt begin to clench roughly around his length, trying to force it back out.   
“Yes! Fuck your cock feels good babe!” She said, forcing herself down slowly onto his cock.

It hurt like hell, and a thin trickle of her blood begin to flow down his length, but she did not let up, forcing it in inch by inch with a number of loud gasps as she stared into his eyes, which were still staring blankly at the ceiling. 

“Holy shit babe, your cock is soooo goood...” She felt like she melting, like her insides were made of butter as the length slowly slipped into her, inch by inch, violating her most sacred of places.

Each inch made her fingers dig harder into the sheets, and she was soon gasping and panting softly. For a moment, she thought she had done it, she must have been near his base now. 

But when she looked down, she discovered that she had only taken half of his cock. “H-Holy fuck babe! You’re so big!” She spat, then pushed down even harder, almost squealing like a pig before she remembered where she was. She needed to stay quite. 

Her hands pulled on the sheets, trying to force her down even faster. It did not seem to be working, and she had to wiggle her hips back and forth to take the next inch. 

She took a series of deep breathes to once again steel herself, getting ready for the final charge. She silently counted to three, then forced herself down as hard as she was able, the whole of his length ploughing into her in one smooth motion that did manage to make her squeal like a pig. 

Her hands moved up to her mouth to clasp it shut as she rocked back and forth, groaning out in bliss as her eyes tried to roll up. She had never felt anything like this before. She felt so full, even if his length was rapidly cooling inside her, her cunt helped to bring it back up to body temperature.

“F-fuck! You feel so good babe, I am going to ride your cock so hard!” She leaned down, pressing her face roughly to his and mashing there lips together with a loud moan, her tongue dancing around the cold depths of his mouth. 

She sat up slowly, wiping her mouth with a sleeve before pressing her palms flat against the bed, pushing herself up slowly. Each inch that slipped out of her felt almost as good as when it went in, but left a horrible empty feeling inside.

She wanted to get his dick back inside her as fast as was possible. By the time she had managed to make it all the way to the head of his cock, her legs were shaking softly and her cunt was clenching madly, now trying to pull the cock back into her. 

The assassin took a moment to ready herself, then let her legs relax, smacking back down onto his length in one smooth movement that sent pleasure screaming through her. 

“Fuck! Yes! Knock me up you stud!” She cried softly, starting to rise once again, attempting to work herself into a smooth motion. “You wanted this! You wanted some slut to sneak into your room and sate herself on your length, didn't you, you filthy stallion!”

The Captain kept blankly staring at the ceiling, so still it might have seemed he was sleeping were it not for the fact his eyes were open and his neck was at an odd angle. 

This did not stop the female Batpony however, who had now worked into a fairly smooth motion atop his length as she screamed insults down at her. Her cunt was clenching around his length, tirelessly trying to milk the cum from it even though that was now impossible. 

Each time the slab of meat slammed into her, she let out a sharp gasp, the cock sending a mixture of pain and pleasure into her that was intoxicating to the poor mare. 

Slowly her wings spread out behind her, casting dark shadows around the room and making her look menacing in the candle light. She had given up on being quite now, and was happily calling out like a song bird with the pleasure tearing into her. 

She wanted everyone to know that she was fucking there Captain. She wanted everyone to know what a huge whore she was being. Her hands moved down and gripped tightly onto his shoulders as she stared down into his cold dead eyes.

“F-Fuck… I love you! I love you my stud!” She called, almost mocking the fact he had died. Her hands reached down and wrapped around the back of the stallion, pulling him up into a sitting position so that she was able to make out with him properly. 

Her lips mashed roughly against his as she passionately brought him into a loving embrace, treating the dead stallion like a lover as their lips mashed together lovingly, the loud sounds of their sloppy make-out session filling the room.

His cock kept ploughing in and out of her, the sounds of wet smacking filling the room as she rode him with everything she had. The pleasure was almost at a peak now, and she could not wait to climax all over his corpse. 

Her eyes stayed locked firmly on his, filled with nothing but passion for the corpse she was making out with. She was so close now, her hips frantically smacking up and down his cock, which had somehow managed to stay hard despite the fact the stallion had been dead for almost twenty minutes at this point. 

She should have been worried about being caught, but the idea of some guards busting down the door to see her fucking their dead captain, it only managed to turn her on even more. 

The assassin felt her climax approaching, and she imagined the stallion beneath her crying out as he filled her womb with thick ropes of his fertile seed.  
“Yes! Cum inside me! Give me your foals!” She screamed, followed by a noise that was so high pitched only other bat ponies would be able to hear it.

And then, her eyes clenched shut so tightly that stars danced across her vision as she squeaked louder and louder, the pitch soon so high it almost hurt her ears. Her cunt convulsed madly over the stallion’s length, and almost certainly would have milked every ounce of cum from him had he been alive. 

Her hands dug into the sheets and she made sure that his length was as deep in her as it would go, her hips rocking back and forth to get every ounce of pleasure from her climax as possible. 

Then she went limp. Her body totally ruined from the pleasure. She fell from the dead stallion like a sack of spuds, sprawled out on her back on his bed with several magazines scattered around her. 

Thick gasps for air tore from her lungs as she attempted to recover from her climax. Her body felt tired and sore all over, like she had just run a mile, and her belly felt like it had been filled with liquid sunshine, a warm fuzzy feeling filling her whole body.

Even if she wanted to run, this deep in her afterglow, she doubted she had the strength to make it out of here. So she simply lay there and basked in the comfort that it brought. 

She rolled onto her side, then slowly pulled the dead body of the Captain to her, cuddling up to his cooling body for the comfort it brought her. She pictured him lying there next to her, the pair of them basking in there afterglow. 

“You were amazing babe...” She said softly, snuggling into his neck and trying to ignore how broken it felt. 

Outside the room, a pair of guards were debating whether or not to check out all the noises they had heard.   
“Do you really want to get fired?” The second said.   
“No, but I really think we should check it out.” The first replied.   
“If we go in there, either the Captain is with a mare, or the Captain is watching porn. Either way we will be stuck washing toilets for a month.”

The first guard slowly sighed “I guess you are right. Come on, lets get out of here.” 

It took the bat pony several minutes to fully recover from her orgasm. She slowly dragged herself back to her feet, leaning down to give the Captain a final kiss on the forehead.

“Thanks babe, you were so amazing.” She complimented, wiggling her ass at him seductively as she slipped back into her clothes. She used a cloth to wipe up all the evidence she could, and then dressed the scene up to look like the captain had been into auto-erotic asphyxiation, hanging him with a noose from the middle of the room, a scattering of porn magazines around his hooves.

Of course, it would not hold up long, but it would give her enough time to be well out of here before they came to ask questions. The bat once more stepped out the window, using her wings to soften her fall.

She took her time, but she was soon back on the street, her hips swaying seductively. Being a virgin, she had not realized how good sex felt, and she could not wait until she got another chance to snuff another stallion.

She could feel the arousal building already...


End file.
